


Safe Sane-ish Consensual

by closetcellist



Series: Lil' Bit of Lovecraft [5]
Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Fluff, Light Bondage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-23
Updated: 2014-05-23
Packaged: 2018-01-26 06:30:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1678223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/closetcellist/pseuds/closetcellist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kevin and Javier explore their relationship further, and find their limits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safe Sane-ish Consensual

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to SailorPtah for helping me with the correct use of safewords. This fic has been edited to hopefully be more accurate.
> 
> Nearly all my knowledge of the BDMS subculture is gleaned from the internet. If I've made any mistakes, please feel free to correct me.

Javier was the one who’d brought it up, after a couple of successful dates (and after-date shenanigans). Kevin took direction in bed remarkably well, but he seemed a little oblivious to the kind of relationship they were slipping into, and Javier appreciated precision. He also thought bringing in some additional toys to their activities might be nice, but they’d have to hash out boundaries and safety procedures first.

“For some things, you’d have to pick a safeword,” Javier said, at some point during the conversation, after he’d introduced the topic of ‘non-consensual’ role-play scenarios. Based on…Desert Bluffs, Javier hypothesized Kevin might like to try one of those some day. Kevin frowned lightly and tilted his head, so Javier elaborated. “For some scenes, you’d need a word, both of us do, to use to let me know that you’re uncomfortable and need what we’re doing to stop. It should be something you can remember and say easily, even if you’re in distress.”  
  
“What if I just said ‘stop’?” Kevin asked, confused.

“That’s fine most of the time. Perfect, actually. But your safeword would be specifically for if we’re doing something where you think it would be fun to pretend you wanted me to stop, when you really didn’t.” Javier explained. “If you pick a word that you can definitely remember, and you wouldn’t say usually during sex, I’ll know for certain what you mean, and I’ll react faster and more appropriately.”

Kevin thought for a minute. “Acorn,” he finally said. “I think that’s a good one. My word will be ‘acorn.’”

Javier covered his mouth, to hide the smile so Kevin wouldn’t think he was laughing. He was, but not really _at_ Kevin, more at how…innocent he could sound while they discussed their kinky sex protocols. “And you’re sure you’ll be able to remember it?” he asked, double checking.

“Sure, I like acorns. They’re full of the potential of trees,” Kevin said. “And they’re also tree babies, which is how I’ll remember it’s a sex word.”

Javier couldn’t hold back the laugh this time, but he made it as light and harmless as possible. “Okay, Kev, that’ll work. Mine’s Mendel.”

“Mendel,” Kevin repeated, giving Javier his full attention. “I’ll remember.” But something else occurred to him. “What if there’s something in my mouth and I can’t say it?”

“We’ll also use a hand signal, which you can use no matter what we’re doing. We’ll both use the same one—if your arms aren’t bound, tap me three or more times. It they are, tug on the binding three or more times. That way, even if you forget how many it’s supposed to be, if you keep tugging, I’ll know you need to be let out.”

“But what if there’s something in my mouth _and_ I’m tied up so I can’t tug on anything?” Kevin pressed.

“I’m not comfortable with doing that,” Javier said. “It’s too unsafe. I don’t want you to get stuck in a situation you don’t like, and I can’t think of a scenario where I’d want something like that. Okay?”

“Mmm, yes,” Kevin said, voice suddenly turning heavy. “This sounds _wonderful_. In fact, I think we should test it out right now!”

***

Javier learned, over time, that Kevin liked denial. He liked it _a lot_. So he hypothesized that sensory deprivation might go over well. Blindfolds were already an occasional addition, but Javier had found a really _good_ pair of noise-cancelling headphones, and he wanted to see what Kevin would sound like when he couldn’t predict anything—or as close as they could get with his being able to tell where everyone in town was, all the time. Kevin claimed it wasn’t fine-tuned enough to track someone in a single room, but even blindfolded, he followed Javier’s movements a little too well for that to be totally believable.

He’d already done the blindfold, and the hand restraints. Javier straddled him, reveling in the needy noise Kevin made as he shifted, trying for more contact. Javier imagined taking this slow, slower than Kevin ever wanted to go when he was in charge, dragging his nails lightly down Kevin’s sides and listening to his breath hitch. He leaned over and grabbed the headphones from the bedside table, slipping them over Kevin’s ears.

Everything was going _very fine_ with Kevin, right up to that point. The world was dark and safe and felt delicious, until there was a pressure on his head and all of a sudden things were…wrong. If he had to describe the feeling visually, he’d say it felt like looking at a painting with perspective just a little off, through glasses that weren’t your own. He knew where people were, but also not where they were, and deep inside, things he couldn’t remember triggered a feeling of panic.

He actually couldn’t remember how to speak for a moment, but he remembered he could just pull. He could just pull and Javier would fix it and “Stop,” he finally said, sounding tense and distressed, “stop, we need to stop,” as he pulled on the restraints.

The first ‘stop’ out of Kevin’s mouth, and Javier pulled the headphones off. Then the blindfold, carefully, shielding Kevin’s eyes so they could readjust to the light. Finally, he undid the restraints, shifting over to Kevin’s side, checking his wrists. They were going to bruise, but not badly. “Hey,” he said, gently, holding Kevin’s hands and trying to get him to meet his eyes. “Are you okay?”

Kevin curled up at Javier’s side, resting his head on Javier’s chest as he calmed down. “I don’t like the headphones,” he said, quietly.

Javier rubbed his back slowly and soothingly with one hand, finding Kevin’s hand with his other. “We won’t use them again,” he promised.

***

It was rare that Kevin wanted to take the lead, as it were, in bed, especially when he kept track of his tooth-related needs properly. Tonight, though, he was feeling antsy in ways he firmly believed could be cured by tying Javier down and ravishing him thoroughly.

This wasn’t even an especially new aspect to their relations, though it was a rarer one. And Javier didn’t expect any problems, as Kevin pulled out the cotton ropes and started tying his hands to the headboard. He thought Kevin probably liked the vulnerability it presented, and that was a little thrilling, Javier had to admit.

This time, however, it seemed Kevin wanted to go a little further as he slunk down the bed and started binding Javier’s legs open, leaving him tied spread-eagled to the bed.

That was…interesting, Javier thought, feeling vaguely uncomfortable. He shifted against the ropes, feeling very exposed. But not…bad, just not great. Kevin crawled up the bed, between his legs, and settled on him, starting to nip at his collarbone, his neck, and usually this felt great.

But the weight on him, coupled with his inability to move any of his limbs, sparked a sudden onrush of claustrophobia. He felt trapped, in a very bad way, and the kisses weren’t doing anything to make it better.

“Kev,” he said, voice rough and tinged a little with embarrassment he knew he shouldn’t feel. “Kevin, I don’t think…Can we stop?” Kevin pulled back, and with the weight off him he already felt a little better, but the mood, on his end at least, was gone. For a two or three seconds, Kevin just looked confused, but as his brain overcame his less intelligent parts, his eyes widened and he looked _so_ worried. He scrambled at the knots tying Javier’s arms. They’d barely begun, and Javier hadn’t been pulling, so they were fairly easy to undo. “I’m sorry!” Kevin said, sounding deeply guilty. He turned and pulled out the knots by Javier’s ankles. “I’m so sorry!”

When his feet were free, Javier pulled himself to a sitting position in front of Kevin. After a couple of deep breaths, he smiled wryly. “You don’t have to apologize, Kev. I just…I guess I can’t handle being that…” _trapped_ was what he wanted to say, and was probably the truth “removed from control.”

Kevin’s expression still said he felt he’d done something terrible. Javier sighed. “Just…come here,” he said, leaning back against the pillows on the headboard, and patting the space next to him. Kevin slowly laid himself down, waiting, it seemed, for his presence to cause an adverse reaction. After a few seconds, when nothing bad happened and no more sounds of distress were voiced, he relaxed. “Kevin?” Javier said, once the tension had drained away. “Next time, just tie up my hands.”


End file.
